Rivales
by veronique2
Summary: Voila qu'Oscar et Marie antoinette se voient rivales... Mais qui est l'objet de cette rivalité? Andre ou Fersen? paring Oscar/Andre
1. Chapter 1

CATEGORIE: ROMANCE/HUMOUR

COUPLE (s : Oscar/ANDRE

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

Chapitre 1

Oscar venait de s'enfuir de la galerie des glaces laissant Fersen à son étonnement. Elle ne vit pas celui-ci la suivre.

Leur sortie ne passa pas inaperçue. Toute la cour, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

La jeune femme pleurait devant la fontaine.

« Oh Fersen comme il est doux et cruel de vous aimer » dit t'elle en larmes.

« Ainsi donc, Oscar vous m'aimez » dit Fersen qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna bouleversée.

« Vous… » dit t'elle horrifiée.

« Oui… »

« Oubliez cela Fersen. Oubliez cette folie qui m'anime. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ni d'être aimé »

Elle voulu s'enfuir mais Fersen l'a rattrapa par le bras.

« Lâchez moi » implora t'elle.

« Oscar » dit Fersen en la tirant vers lui.

Elle le regardait interrogée. Il la fixait intensément.

« Que faites vous ? »

En guise de réponse, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants puis réalisant ce qui se passait, rompu le baiser et sans réfléchir gifla le Comte.

« Pardonnez moi Oscar, je me suis laissé emporter. Je… » dit Fersen perturbé de voir Oscar si belle, si féminine ainsi que d'avoir entendu sa confession.

« Laissez moi , maintenant Fersen. Vous aimez la Reine »

Fersen était troublé.

« Le cœur vacille si facilement Oscar. Vous êtes si belle »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir mais décida de partir. Elle ne savait que faire ni que penser.

« Au revoir, monsieur, il me faut rentrer »

« Oscar, mon amie, vous accepterez de me revoir ? »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête et disparut le cœur battant dans la nuit.

Elle rentra discrètement. Malgré tout André l'entendit revenir. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Plongé dans ses pensées . Oscar était allée au bal en femme pour séduire Fersen. Heureusement que le beau suédois se mourrait d'amour pour la Reine sinon, il aurait été moins tranquille. Il s'inquiétait cependant, pour son amie. Rien de bon ne pouvait résulter de cette démarche.

Le lendemain, ils se croisèrent mais évitèrent de parler de la soirée de la veille. Oscar était rêveuse et absente. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à Versailles avant quelques jours. André se plongeait dans la lecture, et le soin des chevaux.

Pendant ce temps à Versailles, on ne parlait que de l'inconnue qui avait séduit le comte de Fersen. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une heure pour que la nouvelle ne parvienne aux oreilles de Marie-Antoinette. Madame de Polignac ayant prit soin de relater les faits.

« Ils ont même été aperçu s'embrassant dans les jardins » dit la comtesse omettant soigneusement de parler de la gifle.

La reine était bouleversée.

« Savez vous qui est cette femme ? »

« Non, tout le monde se pose la question, elle était cependant d'une grande beauté et monsieur de Fersen semblait envouté. »

« Laissez moi, madame de Polignac. Je souhaite me reposer avant les audiences »

« Bien majesté » dit Julie en se retirant.

Une fois seule, Marie Antoinette s'écroula sur son siège. Les larmes coulaient. Elle n'ignorait pas que Fersen avait des maitresses. Elle s'en était faite une raison, elle-même était mariée. Ils ne se voyait pas souvent. Mais, jamais il n'avait été indélicat au point de séduire d'autres femmes ici, à Versailles. Comment avez t'il osé ?

« Oh Fersen, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire cela, ici sous mon toit ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer. « Suis-je entrain de vous perdre… ? » Une fois épanchée de ses larmes et calmer . Il ne lui vint plus qu'une chose en tête : Qui était cette femme ?. Elle se leva. Personne ne pouvait entrer à Versailles, encore moins à un bal, sans décliner titre et identité. L'avantage d'être Reine, était qu'elle avait l'accès aux registres des invités contrairement aux autres.

Sans plus attendre, elle alla voir la personne qui était en charge de cette tâche.

« C'est une personne qui n'ai jamais venu auparavant. Vous avez sans doute du la remarquer » dit t'elle.

« Oui, majesté. » dit l'homme en montrant le registre. « Il s'agit d'une parente du colonel de Jarjayes. La comtesse Françoise de Jarjayes »

La reine fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait t'il qu'elle fut une sœur d'Oscar ? Une cousine ?.  
« Faites venir, le colonel dans mon boudoir » demanda t'elle.

« Le colonel a signifié son congés pour quelques jours »

« Comment ? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? »

« Son écuyer par contre, viendra dans l'après midi, prendre ses affaires ».

« Très bien. Alors dès qu'il sera là, convoquez le dans mes appartements » ordonna t'elle.

Apres deux heures d'audiences interminables. La reine rentra dans ses appartements. Sa fille lui sauta dans les bras.

« Oh, tu es là mon trésor. Et où sont tes frères ? »

« Avec Madame de Jarjayes » dit la petite fille.

Madame de Jarjayes. Pourquoi n'y avait t'elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle fit demandé la présence des ses fils et de la comtesse. Après quelques banalités échangées. La reine entra dans le vifs du sujet.

« Non, majesté aucune de mes filles n'est sur Paris en ce moment. D'ailleurs elles me manquent. Nous ne voyons jamais la famille , ni du coté de mon mari , ni de la mienne qui est originaire du sud de la France. »

« J'en suis désolée. Dites moi, madame, j'ai cependant entendu parler d'une comtesse Françoise de jarjayes ? Cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Françoise ? Oh non, il n'y a pas de Françoise… A vrai dire , il y a bien un François c'est le deuxième prénom de mon fils, Oscar. Mais pas de Françoise. »

Un frisson parcourue Marie Antoinette . Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Etait ce une coïncidence ? Oscar était une femme après tout. Cela lui semblait pourtant bien improbable. Oscar et Fersen ? Non. Impossible. Le colonel ne se comportait pas en femme et ne lui ferait jamais d'ailleurs une chose pareille.

« Voulez-vous que je me renseigne, Majesté ? »

« Non. C'est inutile. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mes enfants. Je vais profiter d'être un peu seule avec eux »

Madame de Jarjayes se retira. Malgré tout, le doute envahit Marie Antoinette. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à sa dame de compagnie. C'était trop délicat et puis madame de Jarjayes avait l'air sincèrement surprise.

Elle soupira. Il restait André. Elle le verrai sous peu. Il était toujours avec le colonel. Lui saurait. Oui, mais il lui était aussi extrêmement fidèle. Il était du genre à ne pas craindre la Reine pour défendre son maitre. Et elle ne voulait pas le menacer. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle décida donc, d'opter pour une autre stratégie. Comme disait souvent son ami Julie « il faut savoir prêcher le faux pour connaitre la vérité ».

Alors qu'André arrivait à Versailles. Oscar recevait un messager de Fersen l'invitant à diner.

A peine, le jeune homme fut t'il arrivé que l'on mena dans les appartements de la Reine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Reine voulait le voir lui.

Marie Antoinette était debout. Il fit la révérence.

« Majesté »

« André, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien. »

« Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison précise. Je n'ai pas l'intention d' y aller par quatre chemins. Dites moi, pourquoi Oscar est t'elle venue au bal séduire monsieur de Fersen ? »

Le cœur d'André bondit. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. La Reine avait été mise au courant. Il paniquait.

« Répondez-moi » demanda t'elle le cœur battant. La reine avait remarqué l'air pâle de l'écuyer de son colonel. Elle avait comprit que cette inconnue était bien Oscar. « Le mieux, majesté, serait de lui demander » avoua André.

« Cela, je ne le peux » dit t'elle en se laissant tombant sur la chaise suite à la confirmation qu'elle venait d'avoir . « Savez vous, combien je me sens trahie. Oscar était la seule à qui je me confiais sur mon amour pour Fersen. Celle a qui je faisais passer les messages. Et voila que j'apprends qu'ils ont dansés ensemble , ici même. Qu'ils se sont embrassés. »

La dernière phrase choqua André au plus haut point.

« Comment ? Non, c'est impossible » dit t'il.

Il serra les poings. La colère montait. Comment cela avait t'il pu se produire ? N'était t'il pas censé n'aimer et ne voir que la reine. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé » confirma la Reine qui remarqua la profonde peine qui animait son invité.

Ce dernier se ressaisit. L'inquiétude que la Reine puisse punir Oscar demeurait toujours en lui.

« Majesté. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Que puis je faire ? Ne suis-je pas moi-même , une femme mariée. Je n'ai aucun droit sur monsieur de Fersen. » dit t'elle la voix tremblante. « Dites moi seulement, si vous le savez, pourquoi Oscar a-t-elle agit ainsi ? Si vous saviez comme cela me peine » elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crains , Madame, comme vous le savez, que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ni ne sont régis pas la raison ».

« Elle l'aime… » cette fois, La reine laissa couler ses larmes. « Pourquoi, André. Pourquoi , elle ? La seule personne en qui j'avais confiance ? Pensez- vous que monsieur de Fersen ? Oh mon dieu, suis-je en train de le perdre ? » sanglota t'elle.

« Je peux comprendre votre peine, mais ne blâmez pas Oscar ,d'avoir un cœur de femme. Quant à monsieur de Fersen, je sais tout l'amour qu'il a pour vous et… »

« Oui, mais nous nous voyons si peu. Je ne me suis jamais faites d'illusions. Mais cette fois, c'est trop dur. Oscar n'est pas n'importe qui. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui. Cela doit donc être sérieux pour qu'ils en ignorent tous deux la douleur que cela me cause. »

La reine porta les mains à ses yeux. La vie était si dure pour elle. Elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie ainsi que la personne en qui elle avait le plus de confiance en ce monde . Il ne lui restait donc plus que ces enfants. Mais même là, louis joseph avait une santé si fragile.

« Majesté… » dit André troublé de voir la Reine s'effondrer ainsi devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar monta dans le carrosse qui devait l'emmener chez Fersen. Elle avait mis sa plus belle tenue masculine. Elle avait songé à mettre une robe cependant elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et beaucoup trop exposée dans un vêtement de femme.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu'allait donner cette soirée ? De quoi allaient t'ils parler ? Qu'allait t'il faire ? A cette pensée, elle se sentit rougir. Allait t'il encore l'embrasser ? A vrai dire, elle était impatiente mais en même temps terriblement angoissée. Elle songea un instant à demander au cocher de faire demi tour mais n'en fit rien.

Elle arriva enfin . Fersen l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Au fond de lui ravit qu'elle fut venue mais déçut qu'elle ne fut pas vêtue d'une robe. Elle était si merveilleuse et envoutante habillée en femme.

Au moment même où Oscar franchissait le seuil de la porte des Fersen, André franchit celle du château des Jarjayes. Il apprit par Grand-mère qu'Oscar était partie diner chez monsieur de Fersen.

La nouvelle bouleversa André qui partit directement se réfugier dans sa chambre. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveillé. Oscar et Fersen étaient t'il devenus fous ? Il repensait à la Reine et ses larmes. Et lui dans tout cela ? Il se sentait trahi et abandonné aussi. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il était hanté par l'image de son Oscar embrassant Fersen. Il donna un coup de poing à son oreiller. Dire qu'au moment présent , elle était avec lui.

De son coté , La reine épuisée, était avec son époux.

« En effet, vous êtes bien pâle » constata Louis XVI

« Je vous le demande. Laissez moi dans ses conditions , retourner à Trianon. »

« Cela va encore provoquer un scandale » dit t'il.

« Quoi que je fasse, provoque un scandale ; monsieur. Mais j'ai besoin de ce repos »

« Très bien, par contre Louis joseph, ne vous rejoindra que dans deux jours »

« Oh merci Louis »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était là pour le roi, amoureux de sa femme, un inestimable trésor.

Quelques instants plus tard, un messager entrait dans le bureau du général de Jarjayes.

« J'apporte un message du Roi »

« Je vous écouté. »

« Par ordre du roi, La présence de Madame de Jarjayes est requise pour accompagner la Reine qui se retire pour une durée indéterminé avec ses enfants à Trianon »

Le général acquiesça. C'était un grand honneur. « De plus, leurs majestés requièrent que l'écuyer André Grandier soit retiré de votre service et mise au leur . Il accompagnera également La reine à Trianon. Il est assuré de voir ses gages revus à la valeur de sa nouvelle fonction. »

La dernière partie du message surpris considérablement le général et ne le ravit pas. Cependant c'était un ordre royal.

« Très bien » dit le général. « Je ferai le nécessaire ce soir »

Pendant ce temps, Oscar et Fersen dinaient tranquillement.

« Dites moi, Oscar, ma question va peut être vous sembler trop direct, mais depuis quand me portez vous de tels sentiments ? »

« Fersen, je ne saurais vous dire exactement… Peut être après que vous soyez revenu de Suède et que vous m'avez sauvée. Je me suis rendue compte combien vous m'avez manqué. » dit Oscar troublée.

« Je vous dois la vérité ma chère Oscar. Je ne sais plus que penser depuis hier. Je me suis souvent demander à quoi vous ressembleriez si vous aviez suivi le destin de votre nature…Et hier… » dit Fersen pensivement. « Vous m'avez donné la réponse. Oscar j'aimerai fait connaissance avec la femme que vous êtes et que vous avez toujours caché. »

« Vous savez, cette femme, je ne la connais pas moi-même » dit Oscar pensive.

« Il se fait tard Oscar, Je vous propose de rester ici. »

« Comment ?» fit la jeune femme choquée.

Fersen perçut l'embarras.

« En tout bien tout honneur, cela va de soit » dit t'il amusé. « Oscar vous ne m'avez pas cru capable de vous… »

Elle était rouge maintenant. Il se mit à rire.

« Demain, nous pourrions faire une promenade à cheval et pique niquer. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Ce serait une excellente idée » dit Oscar.

Elle vivait dans un rêve. Demain, elle serait avec le suédois et il semblait qu'il lui faisait la cour.

« C'est parfait. Lydie va vous montrer votre chambre. »

Le général de jarjayes lui rentra pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme et André.

« Comment monsieur ? » fit André choqué.

« C'est un ordre de leur majesté. Vous quitterez dès demain avec madame mon épouse le château pour rentrer au service de la reine »

« Mais »

« Suffit André. Nous n'avons pas le choix. » .

Le général laissa le jeune homme perplexe. Il n'allait tout de même pas réellement quitter le service d'Oscar ? Madame de Jarjayes était à ses cotés.

« Quelle formidable opportunité pour vous André. Votre vie va changer auprès de la Reine. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir apporter à la Reine ? A vrai dire, je ne comprend pas sa requête. Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Oscar ! » dit t'il.

« Elle vous expliquera. J'en suis certaine ».

« Général, il faut faire quelque chose » dit André

« Il vous faut obéir mon enfant ! Ce sont les ordres. Vous partez demain matin.»

Le général quitta la pièce sur ses mots. Il descendit à la cuisine. Grand-mère qui avait tout entendu entamait déjà sa deuxième bouteille.

« Sers moi une bouteille également, j'en ai bien besoin » dit t'il.

« Général, je ne comprend pas »

« Nous sommes deux ! Les caprices de cette Reine me dépasse »

« Comment osez vous monsieur parler ainsi de la Reine ? Vous si prompt à… »

« Laissez moi me lâcher de temps en temps. Que vais-je devenir sans André ? »

« Comment ?»

« Où plutôt que je vais-je faire d'Oscar si André n'est plus là pour veiller sur elle ? Oh mon fils n'est pas un incapable mais si j'ai voulu qu'il entre dans la garde royale c'est aussi parce que je savais qu'avec lui pour la protéger, elle ne risquait rien. Ce petit est raisonnable. Il donnerai sa vie pour elle et il sait parfaitement le conseiller maintenant, il part, laissant mon fils sans sa protection. »

« Votre fils, votre fille, n'y perdez vous donc jamais votre latin ! Tout cela est de votre faute ! » râlait Grand-mère.

« Il va falloir que je repense entièrement son avenir…Certains n'ignorent pas sa vraie nature. André était sa ceinture de chasteté. Le rempart imprenable »

« L'alcool commence déjà a faire effet monsieur »

« Donnes moi une autre bouteille. » ordonna l'homme.

« qu'allez vous donc faire ? »

« Pour l'instant, me saouler. Je verrais demain pour les décisions importantes. ».

Le lendemain, André et Madame de Jarjayes quittèrent le château pour Trianon. Monsieur de jarjayes ne s'était pas réveillé. Il cuvait tout le vin bu en compagnie de Grand-mère.

André avait les yeux cernés. Oscar n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Cette idée le rendait fou. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de la jalousie jusqu'à présent. Fersen n'était pas une menace à ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il avait embrassé Oscar. Elle avait passé la nuit chez lui. Une tempête naissait en lui. Peut être valait t'il mieux qu'il parte après tout. Il n'aurait pas su rester impassible au retour de la jeune femme. Lui d'habitude si calme, aurait déchainé sa colère et toute sa jalousie naissante.

« Savez- vous André, que nous ne seront que trois , vous, la Reine et moi ? Bien sur , il y aura les enfants aussi »

« Comment ? »

« Oui, ca va nous faire pas mal de travail. Le général m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun serviteur. Je m'inquiète de cette situation peut commune. Et puis, je ne sais pas cuisiner… » avoua Madame de Jarjayes .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Grand –mère m'a appris toutes ses recettes. Mais êtes vous sûr ? Aucun autre domestique ? »

« Oui, et pas d'autres invités non plus. La Reine aurait souhaité une retraite complète. »

André blêmit.

« Ca va nous faire beaucoup de travail »

« Oui… ».

Au même moment, Oscar se réveillait.

Oscar était de très bonne humeur. C'était une belle journée. Fersen l'attendait et à peine il la vit qu'il la salua d'un baise main . Son premier . Rosalie lui en avait déjà fait, mais en aucun ce n'était la même chose.

Fersen était prévenant. Il l'aida même à monter à cheval alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il l'aida à descendre également lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'air de pique nique près d'un lac. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur.

Le comte coupa une fleur et l'offrit à Oscar. Elle rougissait. Il la traité comme une femme. Elle en était bouleversée.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu autant rougir » fit Fersen flatté.

« C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être traité avec tant de délicatesse… C'est étrange »

« Je vois, mais dites moi Oscar, j'ose espérer tout de même une fois à votre château vous avez le droit à quelques égards dû à une femme…Il est vrai que quand je suis venu cela ne m'est pas apparu mais sans doute à cause de ma présence. »

« Non, je n'ai aucun privilège rattacher à ma vraie condition. Même pas dans l'intimité. » Elle soupira. Elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il en fut ainsi. C'était si agréable de se laisser un peu bercer.

« Oh ! » fit t'il étonné. « J'aurais au moins pensé qu'André ferait preuve d'un peu de galanterie avec vous ».

Elle éclata de rire.

« Oh là non, lui avec mon père serait bien le dernier de tous à agir ainsi avec moi. Croyez-moi, il n'a jamais ignoré que j'étais une femme mais il ne m'a jamais traité comme l'une d'entre elle. »

« Eh bien… Je dois vous avouez que moi, je ne savais pas réellement comment agir avec vous au début. Vous savoir femme… avec une vie d'homme. »

« Quand j'y pense c'est faux… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« André, il me traitait avec toute la galanterie dûe à ma nature quand j'étais petite. Au début, il refusait de se battre avec moi. Il comprenait pas qu'il devait me traiter en petit garçon. C'était très drôle. Grand –mère l'encourageait à me considérer comme une fille et mon père lui criait dessus parce qu'il me ménageait. Le pauvre. Il était perdu. » Oscar était rêveuse . Elle arracha une petite marguerite.

« J'imagine pour un enfant ca ne doit pas être facile à comprendre »

« Il m'avait même fait un collier et un bracelet en marguerite. J'étais très contente. J'ai l'impression que cela remonte à une éternité. Puis on a grandi et tout comme je l'ai moi-même comprit. Nous avons tout deux oublié ma condition de femme. Je devais avoir environ 12 ou 13 ans quand je suis devenue un garçon à ses yeux. Il m'a considéré différemment. Il n'avait plus aucun geste qui pouvait s'apprêtait à ma vraie nature. Je pense que les raclées de mon père ont fini par avoir raison de son obstination. Il en est allé de même pour moi. Il était plus difficile de cacher ma nature quand j'étais petite. Je ne comprenais pas et l'innocence aidant je me laissais aller . Tout comme lui. »

Fersen était pensif. Il aurait aimé connaitre, la petit fille Oscar.

« Savez-vous que si je sais danser les pas féminins d'un menuet c'est grâce à lui. J'avais à peine dix ans . Et lui il en avait marre de faire la femme. Donc ;quand nous nous retrouvions seul, En cachette de tous, on en profitait pour échanger les rôles. C'était un temps béni. Tant de bêtises et d'insouciance. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Vous voulez dire qu'André connait les pas de danse de la femme ? Vous le conduisiez ? »

« Oui » sourit t'elle.

« C'est vrai que c'est un coup dur pour un petit garçon. André je connais un de tes secrets. Un Jour il faudra que je lui propose une danse. » pouffa T'il.

« Oh non ! ne lui demandez pas cela. Il va se vexer. En plus de savoir que je vous l'ai raconté. Après il va mettre une semaine à me reparler… »

« Vous exagérez sans doute. Il est tout de même à votre service et pas l'inverse. »

« Pas du tout. C'est un boudeur né, doublé d'une tête de mule quand il s'y met. Quant à mon service certes, mais mon père lui a donné une grande liberté comme celle de me remettre à ma place où de me raisonner si il le fallait. C'est bien simple, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai souvent l'impression que mon père ne jure que par lui. « André vous ferez ceci. André je compte sur vous pour qu'Oscar cela. André que pensez vous qu'elle ceci… »

« Vous m'en apprenez, je ne pensais pas que le général et lui avait ce genre de relation »

« Si si… Mais je sais qu'André à ses propres idées et que si il juge que mon père lui demande des choses inacceptables, il n'interviendra pas en sa faveur. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie. Son honnêteté. Même si parfois, il dit des choses que je me passerai bien d'entendre. Il ne mâche pas ses mots. Mais c'est aussi très appréciable. Je peux toujours compter sur lui . »

« Oui, il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de raisonnable. »

« Oui, il a souvent raison d'ailleurs. Il est si posé. Alors que petit garçon, il était plus turbulent et passionné avec l'adolescence il a perdu ce coté enflammé. » regrettait Oscar.

Fersen se leva.

« Que direz vous du promenade à cheval en amazone ? » dit t'il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Elle se mit à rougir.

« Vous croyez que c'est bien raisonnable ?»

« Je vous l'ai dit, je veux découvrir la femme qui est en vous et une femme monte en amazone. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait non plus ? »

« Non, pas depuis toute petite. Une fois , le cheval d'André a prit la fuite. Je devais avoir neuf ans. Nous sommes rentrés sur mon cheval . Il m'a fait monté en amazone. Où c'est moi qui est décidé de faire comme cela pour changer, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. En rentrant on a été vu par mon père et il nous a corrigé comme il se devait. »

« Je vous promet que cette fois, la fin sera heureuse. »

Une fois sur le cheval. Le cœur battant , Oscar se blottit contre Fersen. Le feu au joue de sentir ce torse si musclé et si ferme contre elle.

« Vous êtes bien ? »

« Très bien »

« Je vais vous montrer un très bel endroit. » dit Fersen .

Le cheval trottait . Oscar se sentait femme ainsi et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle repensa au souvenir qu'elle venait de raconter au beau suédois.

André la regardait avec douceur.

« C'est bon Oscar ? Tu ne vas pas tomber ? »

« Non vas y »

« J'espère que mon cheval est rentré au château sinon, je vais encore avoir des ennuis » dit t'il.

Soudain, le petit garçon mit le cheval au galop. Ce qui l'avait déstabilisée. Elle se cramponna à André.

« Mais ca va pas d'aller aussi vite ! » cria t'elle.

« Oh pardon, Oscar »

A ce souvenir, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« l'idiot » pensa t'elle « j'aurai pu tomber ». Elle serra Fersen qui mit son cheval un peu plus au galop .

Oscar avait passé une après midi charmante. Elle était sur le chemin du retour. Plus elle se rapprochait du château moins elle avait envie de rentrer.

Ce n'était pas tant que Grand-mère allait lui reprocher d'être restée chez le Suédois sans avoir prévenu qui la dérangeait. Après tout elle était majeure. Mais bien plus de devoir affronter André et son coté « père la morale ». Elle l'avait évité en revenant du bal. Elle n'aurait pas cette chance cette fois. Elle l'entendait d'ici. « Mais enfin, Oscar, reprends toi. As-tu pensé à la Reine ? »

Ah… La Reine, non, elle n'y avait pas songé. Elle voulait penser à elle pour une fois. Mais voilà, il lui gâcherait son moment. Elle soupira. Comment avait t'elle pu faire cela à la Reine ? « Tu te rend compte si ton père apprend… ». « Et que compte tu faire maintenant ? Comment vas-tu te sortir de là ? Oublies tu que tu es colonel de la garde royale. Tu as des devoirs et »… « Oh tais toi André » pensa t'elle.

Elle descendit du carrosse et grand-mère se rua vers elle.

« Te voila , enfin ! Mais cela ne va pas de ne pas prévenir ! j'étais folle inquiète ma petite » dit la vieille femme en tordant son mouchoir.

« Comme tu vois, tout va bien »

« Oscar, ca ne se fait pas , une jeune femme comme toi passer la nuit chez un homme ,toute seule !! » gronda t'elle.

« Je suis fatiguée Grand-mère » dit t'elle en espérant rejoindre sa chambre avant qu'André n'arrive pour une séance de morale à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas échapper.

Le général de jarjayes franchit la porte.

« Enfin vous voilà »

« Père ! » fit Oscar surprise. En effet , le général n'était pas sensé être au château.

« Oscar, comment cela se fait t'il que vous soyez rester chez ce Suédois pour la nuit ? » Le général n'appréciait pas Fersen, pour la simple et bonne raison que les rumeurs le disait amant de la Reine et que c'était tout simplement insupportable. Une Reine de France fricotant avec un pâle suédois. Comment sa fille pouvait t'il avoir de telles fréquentations ?

« Monsieur de Fersen est un ami » dit t'elle.

« Vous devriez mieux les choisir… » dit t'il. « De plus vous êtes parti sans André »

« Il n'était pas invité » rétorqua t'elle.

« Vous savez pourtant que vous ne devez pas faire un pas sans lui ! »

« Je suis une adulte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !»

« Alors la nouvelle va vous combler de joie » dit le général en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« André n'est plus au service de la famille de Jarjayes à partir d'aujourd'hui. La Reine, la rattacher au sien »

L'annonce était si étrange qu'Oscar se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Oscar. Je ne plaisante pas »

« C'est impossible ? Vous vous moquez » dit t'elle incapable de concevoir que cela pouvait être la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas d'humour Oscar, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers grand-mère.

« C'est vrai ma petite. Il est parti ce matin avec ta mère pour Trianon »

« Comment ? Mais pour combien de temps ? Quand va-t-il revenir ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Il ne reviendra pas. Ce n'est pas un prêt ! » criait le général .

Oscar devint pâle.

« Mais enfin c'est absurde ! Pourquoi sa majesté veut t'elle d' André à son service ? »

« Allez savoir ! Après la Suède, elle veut peut être revenir au français pour l'intégrer à sa ferme ! »

Grand-mère et Oscar fixaient le général abasourdi.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai aussi le droit d'exprimer mon mécontentement sur cette affaire ! »

Il repartit sur ces mots.

« Ton père est très contrarié Oscar. La décision de la Reine ne lui plait pas du tout. »confia grand –mère.

« C'est absurde. » dit Oscar. « Je pars de ce pas pour le Trianon. Je veux une explication »

« Oscar, tu ne peux pas faire cela … »

Le colonel n'écoutait pas et quelques secondes plus tard, sortit à brides abattue direction Versailles.

Pendant ce temps , André et Madame de Jarjayes étaient au petit Trianon. Ils attendaient la Reine. Ils avaient fait les lits. Avaient veillés à ce que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée.

« Dire que nous allons devoir gérer tout cela à deux » soupira André.  
« Ce n'est plus de mon âge » dit madame de Jarjayes.

André se demandait si Oscar était rentrée où si elle passerait une seconde nuit chez le beau Fersen ? Il avait envie de défigurer le suédois. Remarquerez t'elle son absence ?

Enfin, La Reine entra avec ses deux enfants . Ils précipitèrent dans les bras de madame de Jarjayes.

« Je suis contente, André que vous soyez là. »

« Majesté. J'avoue que votre requête m'a surpris »

« Allons dans mon boudoir voulez vous j'ai a vous parler. »

Une fois dans la pièce, La reine fit signe à André de s'asseoir. Il obéit.

« Je suis désolée André ,de vous avoir ainsi prit au dépourvu. Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je puisse parler. Quelqu'un qui connait mes tourments. Je n'en puis plus. » dit t'elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. « Tout ceux en qui je croyais m'abandonnent et me trahissent, l'amour s'éloigne de moi chaque jour que Dieu fait. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ? Je n'étais pas destinée à être une Reine. Je n'ai pas été élevée dans ce sens. Je suis si malheureuse. André. Je n'ai plus que vous »

« Madame… » dit André touché et surpris.

« Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part. Mais vous serez bien traité et très bien payé . De plus je sais et j'apprécie votre franchise. Vous m'avez évité de porter une robe d'une couleur « d'enterrement », il y a bien longtemps » dit t'elle avec un faible sourire ;

André se souvenait de ce jour où Rose Bertin était venue, il y a de cela des années et que la jeune reine lui avait demandé son avis.

« Je suis à votre service »

« Soyez plus, soyez mon ami… » implora t'elle.

A suivre

voila le chapitre 5, J'espere que ca vous a plu

Oscar arriva au petit Trianon. Il était gardé par des hommes de son régiment.

« Colonel » dit Le sergent de Noailles . « Que se passe t'il ? »

« Je dois voir la Reine. Laissez-moi entrer » demanda t'elle d'un ton ferme.

« Impossible mon colonel. Nous avons ordre de ne laisser entrer personne. Pas même vous »

« Comment ? » dit Oscar contrariée et surprise.

« Annoncez au moins ma présence. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas mon colonel. Nous avons eu des ordres strictes ».

Qu'importe, si elle ne pouvait pas voir la Reine, elle pourrait demander à voir sa mère où André.

« J'aimerai alors parler à ma mère ! c'est urgent »

Les soldats se regardèrent.

« Attendez ici » dit le sergent.

Quelques instants plus tard. Madame de Jarjayes arriva. Oscar descendit de son cheval pour entrer mais le chemin lui fut barré. C'est donc sa mère qui franchit la grille pour rejoindre sa fille.

« Mère ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Oscar ? Bien mon enfant, mais que faites vous ici ? »

« Je voulais voir la Reine. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle prit André à son service ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » dit t'elle en colère.

« Calmez vous Oscar. Je ne le sais pas moi-même »

« Pourquoi ne veut t'elle recevoir personne ? »

« La reine veut être seule. Il n'y a que les enfants, André et moi avec sa majesté »

« Tu n'en sais pas plus ? »

« Non »

« Mère, faites venir , André. Dites lui que je l'attend. Je veux le voir . »

« Très bien. Mais il te faudra attendre. Il est en ce moment même avec la reine. »

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra »

Une heure plus tard, André passa les grilles. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« André ! comment vas-tu ? » dit t'elle d'un ton qui aurait pu faire croire que le pauvre sortait de prison.

« Mais très bien Oscar » dit André calmement. Mais dès qu'il avait vu Oscar ,son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était en colère contre elle.

« Pourquoi la reine t'as t'elle prit à son service ? C'est insensé. »

« La reine à besoin de repos et d'amis » dit t'il froidement.

« Que lui est t'il arrivé ? » demanda Oscar inquiète.

« Deux personnes chère à son cœur l'ont trahi »

Oscar avait peur de comprendre.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu as très bien compris. Toi et Fersen. Elle sait tout »

Le cœur d'Oscar bondit. Elle était horrifiée.

« Tu lui as dit ! » reprocha t'elle.

« Pour qui me prends tu ? » rétorqua André furieux qu'elle puisse pensé cela de lui « Tu crois que tu peux batifoler avec Fersen à Versailles sans être vue ! » dit t'il en haussant le ton « Tu es plus idiote que je ne pensais ».

Oscar serra les poings.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Sa majesté ne t'en veux même pas. Elle est juste très déçue et très affectée. Pour ma part, je suis très heureux d'être à son service. Parce que tu me dégoutes Oscar »

« Quoi ! Comment oses tu dire ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal »

« Tu crois sincèrement ce que tu dis ! Tu batifoles avec Fersen, tu trahie la Reine. Et tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi ? Est ce si mal de vouloir être ce que je suis réellement ? J'en ai assez de cette comédie. » criait t'elle.

« Ton bonheur Oscar ? Au détriment des autres ? Je te préfères quand tu joues à l'homme. Au moins lui est droit et honnête. La femme que tu es n'est qu'une intrigante doublée d'une femme facile » dit André d'un ton glacial.

Cela fut trop pour Oscar. Elle gifla magistralement André. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? »

Elle le prit pas le col. Elle était en rage.

« Je n'ai rien fait de ce dont tu parles ! » hurlait t'elle.

Il retira ses mains de son col.

« Ne me touches pas . Tu pues son parfum. »

Il y avait tellement de dédain dans la voix d'André que ses paroles eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour elle.

« Je ne veux plus te voir Oscar. Continues donc ta vie de femme de peu »

Il la laissa sur ses mots et les soldats refermèrent la grille. Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle monta sur son cheval et laissa ses larmes coulaient une fois éloignée.

« De quel droit tu me juges ? Vas donc au diable » hurla t'elle.

De sa fenêtre, Marie Antoinette avait observé la scène. Elle ne savait que penser de ce qu'elle avait vu comme elle n'avait rien plus entendre de la conversation. Cependant, elle était choquée de la gifle donnée par Oscar . Le colonel lui avait toujours paru raisonné. Elle découvrait son officier sous une nouvelle facette.

Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passée. Elle alla à la rencontre d'André. La joue du jeune homme était rouge vif. Son visage était fermé.

« Tout va bien André ? » demanda la Reine.

« Oui, majesté »

« J'ai assisté à votre dispute… Si vous voulez parler . Je suis là vous savez. Je me rend compte que je ne connais rien de ce qui vous lie au colonel. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été élevé ensemble. Oscar me l'a mentionné une fois… »

« Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis la petite enfance . »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer le colonel à l'âge de ma fille. »

« Oh, elle n'était pas comme ce qu'elle est devenue » dit t'il amèrement. « Sachez que je suis le premier à désapprouver son comportement . Ce n'est pas l'Oscar que je connais. »

« J'aimerai un peu plus en connaitre sur vous. Cela vous direz de me raconter votre enfance avec Oscar en m'aidant à préparer des Kässpaetzles »

« Des quoi ? » dit André

« Une spécialité autrichienne. »

« Vous savez cuisiner ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas reçu une éducation comme les autres. Je vous l'ai dit. J'étais la petite dernière de la famille . J'avais une grande liberté et personne ne pensait à l'époque que je deviendrai Reine de France . De plus si nous devons compter sur la cuisine de Madame de Jarjayes , nous allons mourir de faim » dit t'elle en souriant

André esquissa un sourire.

« Je vous suis »

De son coté, Oscar était enfin rentrée. Les cruelles et injustes paroles de son ami raisonnaient dans son esprit. Comment avait t'il pu lui dire des monstruosités pareilles ? La seule chose pour laquelle il avait raison, elle du le reconnaitre, était qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la Reine . Elle se sentait mal par rapport à sa majesté. Mais la traiter de femme facile. Le sang d'Oscar ne fit qu'un tour. Certes , elle s'était laissée un peu aller avec Fersen mais en tout bien tout honneur. Elle n'aurait jamais… D'ailleurs, elle n'y avait jamais pensé à cet aspect. Tout restait très innocent. Et lui pensait qu'elle s'était donnée comme cela ? Quelle insulte !

Elle qui était encore vierge à passer trente ans. Elle soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer nu dans un lit : Fersen s'avançait vers elle. Il retirait sa chemise dévoilant une musculature parfaite. Elle fixait ce torse. Elle ne voyait plus que cela. Dans ce fantasme, nue sous les draps . Elle se sentait fragile. Elle était une femme , face à un magnifique torse masculin. Son cœur battait , entre peur qu'il s'approche et l' irrésistible désir qu'il s'approche. Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de Fersen qu'elle imaginait être particulièrement tendre et doux mais son esprit prit un malin plaisir à y mettre la visage d'André : dur et implacable lui répétant « Tu pues son parfum »

Elle ouvrit de suite les yeux pour faire fuir l'image. Elle avait besoin d'un bon verre de cognac voir même de la bouteille pensait t'elle.

Elle venait à peine de sortir de sa chambre qu'elle croisa son père.

« Ah Oscar. J'allais vous voir justement. J'ai a vous parler. »

« Qui a-t-il père ? »

« A partir de demain et pour environ une a deux semaines. Je vous accompagnerai à votre travail. Un peu comme le faisait André. Mais pas réellement non plus. Disons que j'ai décidé de vous évaluer sur le terrain »

Cauchemar fut le premier mot qu'il lui vint en tête.

« Comment ? Mais Père ? M'évaluer après presque 15 ans de service ? Ca n'a pas de sens ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant » affirma le général d'un ton sec. « Ne discutez pas. A partir de demain je serai votre ombre. »

C'était pour l'instant la seule solution qu'avait trouvé le général. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son fils qui était une fille, seule toute la journée avec un régiment entier d'hommes dont pour certains connaissaient sa véritable nature. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. De plus, il voulait voir comment elle maitrisait la situation. Il ne voulait pas briser la carrière de son fils mais sans André à ses cotés. Il serait peut être obligé de la rendre à sa vie de femme. Il ne trouverait personne pour remplacer le jeune homme. Il ne ferait pas confiance.

« Bien père »

Oscar se dit que finalement, en plus du cognac , il lui faudrait du whisky. Comment allait t'elle se sortir de tout cela ? Récupérer la confiance de la Reine ? Gérer ses sentiments et sa peut être nouvelle relation avec Fersen ? Supporter son père toute la journée durant ? sans compter André… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce dernier : Continuer de l'envoyer rôtir en enfer…Essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse la déshonorer ? Mais surtout , le récupérer à son service . Aucun doute que l'idée farfelue de son père avait germée avec son changement de service. Problème , comment faire pour approcher et la Reine et André ? Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs signifié qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

Pendant ce temps. André avait apprit aux cotés de la Reine à préparer des Kässpaetzles tout en lui racontant ses souvenirs d'enfance. La reine avait elle-même confié quelques souvenirs à celui ci

« C'est vraiment délicieux » dit André

« Demain, je ferais du Bauernschöpsernes »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ca me donne l'eau à la bouche »

Madame de Jarjayes observait avec surprise, la grande complicité qui s'était installée entre la souveraine et le jeune homme qui dévorait avec grand appétit.

Après une nuit difficile Oscar fut réveillée en trombe par son père. Une demie heure avant son heure habituelle de réveil.

« Levez – vous Oscar, vous devez vous préparer »

« Père… Il n'est pas encore 6h… »

« Je sais ,mais il mieux de partir en avance mon fils. Au cas où nous rencontrerions des embuches sur le chemin ».

Cela commençait bien pensait t'elle. Bien évidemment, ils arrivèrent une demie en avance au château de Versailles et Girodel surprit n'était pas prêt.

« Votre lieutenant se laisse aller »glissa Monsieur de Jarjayes à l'oreille de sa fille.

« Je ne compte pas le réprimander alors que c'est nous qui sommes en avance. Il aurait été prêt à l'heure dite comme toujours »dit Oscar avec un air pincée.

« Monsieur de Jarjayes, c'est un honneur »dit Girodel avec un large sourire.

« Général » reprit le père d'Oscar.

« Le général, va nous assister pendant plusieurs jours » dit Oscar.

L'homme dévisageait le lieutenant depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il pensait qu'il aurait surement était prêt dans les temps si il ne passait pas autant de temps derrière son miroir à se coiffer.

« André n'est pas là ? » demanda Girodel

« Non, il est au service de la Reine à présent » répondit Oscar avec un ton sec et énervée.

« Oh ! c'est une très bonne opportunité pour lui » fit le lieutenant sans cacher sa joie.

Monsieur de jarjayes remarqua tout de suite en Girodel les signes d'un prédateur. Il était fort à parier pensait t'il, que le jeune militaire n'avait qu'un seul rêve déshonorer sa petite fille et qu'il allait devoir subir une attitude de lèche cul de sa part.

Quelques temps après, le père et la fille étaient au bureau de cette dernière.

« Que faisons nous ? »

« J'ai des papiers à faire père… »

« Bien… Dites moi que fait André dans pareille situation ? »

« Il lit »

Monsieur de jarjayes remarquait, en effet, un livre , sur la petite commode.

« La nouvelle Heloïse ? Vous l'avez lu ? »

« Non »

« Vous savez de quoi cela parle ? »

« Non »

« André vous a dit si cela était bien ? »

« Père, André ne me parle que d'un livre que lorsqu'il en a achevé la lecture ! Puis je travailler ? »

« Faites mon enfant »

Ce fut donc avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il débuta la lecture du livre sans savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Il alluma sa pipe.

« Père, pourriez-vois ne pas fumer dans mon bureau , cela m'incommode »

« Ah »

Il éteignit sa pipe.

Il lisait en tapotant du pied. Mais comment André faisait t'il pour rester ainsi à lire ? Il était un homme d'action. Il s'était donné deux semaines. Elles allaient être longues.

Une heure plus tard. Le général fut demandé par son ami le Duc de Breuil. Avec soulagement enfin, Oscar put se détendre et se relâcher sur sa chaise. Deux semaines comme cela, à devoir être imperturbable, le militaire le plus rigoureux de la terre pour donner le change à son père allait être long.

Elle profita de l'absence de celui ci pour faire un petit tour dans les jardins. De sa fenêtre, Fersen l'aperçut. Il décida de la rejoindre. Deux minutes plus tard, il venait à son rencontre.

« Oscar »

« Oh Fersen. Comment allez vous ? » dit t'elle.

« Très bien mon amie. Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué. Puis je espérer un autre diner demain ? »

« C'est là une aimable invitation. Mais j'ai tant de soucis »

« Des soucis ? »

« Oh Fersen . La reine sait pour nous. Je me dois de vous le dire »

Cela lui faisait étrange de dire « nous » . Y avait t'il réellement un « eux » ?

Le visage de Fersen blêmit instantanément ; Comme si soudain, il venait de réaliser toute l'horreur et la portée de ses actes. Oscar n'était point surprise de le voir ainsi pâlir.

« De plus, elle a prit André à son service et me voilà affublé de mon père toute la journée durant … »

« Comment à t'elle prit la nouvelle Oscar ? »

« Mal, je le pense. André m'a dit qu'elle était bouleversée… »

« Oh ma reine… Comme j'ai honte… Oscar pardonnez-moi … Je dois être honnête , j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle , mais quand je vous vois... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je dois lui parler pour en avoir le cœur net »

« La Reine n'est malheureusement pas très accessible. »

« Oui, elle est à Trianon. Je l'ai appris ce matin. »

« Je vous avouer monsieur de Fersen que je ne sais plus non plus quoi penser ? . Mais je suis d'accord sur une chose. Il nous , me faut parler à la Reine également. »

« Je comprend. Nous pourrons faire les meilleurs choix, qu'une fois ceci fait »

Un garde royale arriva.

« Colonel de Jarjayes. Le roi demande d'escorter le prince Louis joseph jusqu'à sa majesté la Reine ? »

« Très bien. J'arrive »

C'était l'occasion de parler à la Reine. Elle n'avait pas bien préparer ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais , il fallait qu'elle s'amende. Elle verrait peut être aussi André. Son cœur se serra. Il lui semblait plus dur et douloureux de devoir affronter son ami d'enfance que La reine.

Oscar était arrivée avec le jeune prince aux portes de Trianon . Elle avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Il était si doux et gentil sans compter qu'il lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Le carrosse franchit les grilles.

La Reine et Madame de Jarjayes accompagnées des deux enfants royaux étaient à l'entrée. Le jeune prince bondit de la calèche dans les bras de sa mère.

« Majesté » dit sobrement Oscar en saluant sa Reine. Quand leurs regardes se croisèrent. Le colonel se sentit mal à l'aise. La reine qui d'habitude était si sensible, ne laissa pas paraitre sa tristesse.

« Colonel, j'ai a vous parler. Madame votre mère va vous conduire dans mon boudoir ».

« Très bien ».

Tout en suivant sa mère, la jeune femme se demandait où se trouvait André.

« Mère, je ne vois pas André ? Où est t'il ? »

« Dans les jardins. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

« Très bien. C'est un ravissement de l'avoir parmi nous. C'est une jeune homme vraiment merveilleux , intelligent et attentionné »

« Si vous le dites » dit Oscar amer.

« De plus, il s'entend harmonieusement avec la Reine. Je n'ai jamais vu sa majesté si joyeuse. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre » mentit Oscar qui commençait à être énervée d'entendre tant de compliments sur celui qui l'avait insulté la veille. »

Une fois au boudoir, Madame de jarjayes laissa sa fille seule. Elle était nerveuse. Qu'allait t'elle dire à Marie Antoinette ? Elle tournait en rond dans la petite pièce et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle vit André se tenir au milieu des roses. Son cœur bondit. La reine le rejoignit et il lui baisa la main . Elle lui souriait et il faisait de même. Il lui proposa son bras . Marie- Antoinette accepta celui-ci.

« Ils ne vont tout de même pas se promener ! » maugréa t'elle. « Je vois , elle veut me faire attendre… ». Soudain elle vit la Reine et André rirent. Elle serra les poings.

« Faut surtout pas vous gêner pour moi ! » dit t'elle tout haut. André cueilli une rose et l'offrit à sa majesté. La reine l'accepta avec un large sourire et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir.

« Je rêve ! Mais a quoi jouent t'il ses deux là ? C'est indécent. Regardez moi ça, il joue au joli cœur… Il me dégoute vraiment. Et c'est moi qu'il insulte. Quel petit arrogant. »

Elle continuait de les observer. Les paroles de sa mère raisonnaient dans son esprit.

« Non, mais quel acteur !Il est en train de battre des records de galanterie… » Oscar n'aimait pas voir André si prévenant devant une Marie Antoinette minaudant sans cesse. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec elle.

« Normal c'est une femme… une vraie » pensa t'elle. Oscar repensa à ce soir là, où elle avait mis la robe. Elle se trouvait très belle et Grand-mère était en admiration. Elle se tenait en haut des escaliers quand les deux femmes entendirent André parler tout haut.

« Oscar en robe, mais elle aura l'air ridicule » avaient entendu Oscar et Grand-mère.

« Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'un idiot »dit grand-mère. « Allons André, viens voir notre Oscar » cria t'elle .

« Oui, oui … J'arrive » dit André en riant.

Oscar n'avait eu qu'une envie, l'étrangler mais dans cette robe. Les mouvements étaient plutôt réduits.

La Reine et André étaient en grande conversation.

« Quel impertinent . « Elle aura l'air ridicule » ! » répétait t'elle. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter son regard lorsqu'il la vit ainsi en femme. Il avait l'air étonné … de la bonne manière. Mais bon, le lendemain, le monsieur n'avait pas été plus attentionné. Au moins Fersen avait été conquis. Et c'était ce qui importait après tout.

« Oh mon Dieu, Fersen… Qu'allons nous faire ? »

Une fois tirée de ses pensées. Elle vit que Marie-Antoinette n'était plus avec André. Elle était en chemin. André leva la tête et vit son amie le regarder par la fenêtre. Elle eut un faible sourire en sa direction. Il lui tourna le dos.

Il était toujours fâché. Son cœur se serra.

« Qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire de ce goujat » pensa t'elle.

La reine entra dans son boudoir.

« Excusez moi de vous avoir fait attendre Colonel »

Oscar s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour saluer sa souveraine.

a suivre


	2. Chapter 2

La reine restait debout. Elle était très digne malgré son envie intérieure d'arracher les yeux à Oscar .

« Oscar, j'ai appris votre comportement avec monsieur de Fersen. Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point j'en fus surprise et blessée. » commença la Reine.

Le colonel ne disait mot. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle avait agit comme une idiote sans réfléchir. Il était normal que la Reine lui en veuille. Elle-même n'aurait pas pardonné une telle trahison.

« Cependant, colonel, votre ami André à plaider votre cause » poursuivit t'elle.

La jeune femme était étonnée.

« André ? » murmura t'elle.

« Il a fort raison lorsqu'il dit qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Ainsi donc nous aimons le même homme. Je ne vous en veux pas Oscar. Qui suis-je pour vous empêcher d'aimer. Quant à Fersen, c'est un homme libre de ses choix. Je suis une femme mariée. » dit La Reine en s'asseyant.

Oscar n'en revenait pas. Marie Antoinette lui pardonnait son affront ? Et André avait intercédé en sa faveur ? Le même André qui s'en était prit à elle ? Qu'il lui avait dit ne plus jamais vouloir la revoir.

« Je tiens tout de même Majesté, à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agit sous le coup de mes émotions et non de ma raison. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait ainsi du mal »

« Laissons cela voulez vous. » Dit La reine, tout de même heureuse d'avoir eu entendu le repentir de son soldat.

Cela se passait bien mieux que prévu pour Oscar. Elle tenta donc la deuxième démarche qu'elle avait en tête.

« Madame, j'aimerai savoir, jusqu'à quand vous allez disposer d'André à votre service ? »

Marie Antoinette fronça les sourcils.

« Votre père ne vous a-t-il pas dit, qu'il était entré de manière définitive au mien ? »

« En réalité , madame, je pensais que non, que c'était un transfert temporaire »

« Vous voilà donc fixez colonel »

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre. J'ai toujours … André est comme un frère pour moi et… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est très heureux ici. De plus , sa solde est très confortable »

La discussion ne tournait pas dans le sens qu'Oscar voulait.

« Je n'en doute pas, majesté. Cependant, j'aimerai qu'il regagne mon service. » dit t'elle

« Comment ? »

« Oui, madame. Je suis habitué à sa compagnie et nous avons été élevé ensemble »

« Vous en parlez comme d'un animal de compagnie » fit la Reine choquée.

« Comment ! Mais absolument pas. » Rétorqua Oscar outrée.

« En ce qui me concerne , j'apprécie énormément André. C'est un homme plein de qualités. »

Oscar avait remarqué les dire de la reine. Preuve à l'appui de ce dont elle avait été le témoin par la fenêtre.

« Madame, puis je … » insista Oscar avant d'être interrompu par la reine.

« Non »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec le même regard tranchant.

« Madame, je suis prête à ne plus jamais revoir monsieur de Fersen si vous me rendez André » avait lancé Oscar qui voulait à tout prix récupérer le jeune homme à ses cotés.

Marie Antoinette fut pour le moins surprise de ses propos.

« Voila une singulière manière de prouver votre amour pour monsieur de Fersen. » La colère montait. A quoi jouez vous donc Oscar ? Elle lui avait prit son amant et maintenant elle le lui rendait pour obtenir en retour son ancien écuyer qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs charmant.

« Colonel, nous croyez vous rivales ? Croyez vous sincèrement que j'ai envie de revoir monsieur de Fersen après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Vous je vous ai peut être pardonné mais son comportement à lui m'est toujours intolérable. Je n'ai que faire de monsieur de Fersen . Gardez le, épousez le si cela vous chante même. Mais je gage qu'il à moins de valeur à vos yeux que votre écuyer pour vous en débarrasser si facilement » dit la Reine choquée. « Oscar, on ne commande pas les hommes et l'amour comme l'on commande un régiment. Vous avez tout à apprendre. »

Cette fois la reine était en colère.

« Quant à André, si vous le voulez autant, alors séduisez le si vous vous en croyez capable. Convainquez le de revenir à votre service. Si cela est sa décision, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais ne pensez pas que c'est parce que vous avez eu Fersen qui , je ne suis pas naïve est un grand séducteur que vous parviendrez à conquérir aussi facilement un homme qui est resté à vos cotés des dizaines d'années sans vous toucher. » attaqua la Reine.

Marie Antoinette était hors d'elle. « Mais sachez Oscar, qu'il est déjà sous mon charme et que je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là. »

Oscar était foudroyé par l'éclair. Par quel diable la conversation avait t'elle dérivé sur ses questions de séductions ? D'où la reine sortez t'elle qu'elle voulait André d'une manière romantique ? Elle serra les poings. De plus cette femme , souveraine de France où non, l'avait insultée. Quel était ce manège ? Elle se permettait de parler d'André comme si elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais que savait t'elle de celui-ci ? Rien, bien sur, elle déchanterait vite.

« Je n'ai Madame, en aucun cas, l'intention de séduire André. Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions à son égard. »

« Très bien, alors il n'y a guère la point de malentendu. Dites à monsieur de Fersen que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde . Vous pouvez disposer maintenant ».

Oscar prit congés de la reine, les pensées confuses. La discussion avait dérapée mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ? Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce . Elle prit les escaliers . André se tenait en bas de ceux là . Il conversait avec Madame de Jarjayes. Louis joseph arriva .

« Madame de jarjayes, venez voir vite » demanda le jeune prince en souriant.

La mère s'exécuta , laissant face à face les deux amis d'enfances.

André se tenait là devant elle. Cependant, il ne la regardait pas. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand Oscar le retint.

« Attends ! Je voudrai te remercier »

« Me remercier ? »

« La reine m'a dit que tu avais plaidé ma cause… Merci »

Il ne répondit rien.

« André, arrêtons de nous disputer s'il te plait. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai rien fait chez Fersen qui puisse entacher mon honneur ».

Il hésitait. Il était encore très en colère mais Oscar faisait l'effort de faire le premier pas. De plus, elle lui manquait terriblement. Et ne pas être auprès d'elle, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle allait, de la protéger l'inquiéter terriblement.

« Rentrons, s'il te plait » implora t'elle.

« Oscar, je suis au service de la Reine maintenant »

« Sa majesté m'a confirmé que si tu le voulais, tu pouvais revenir au service des Jarjayes… » fit t'elle avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Allez viens je t'en prie , je ne supporte plus mon père qui a décidé de te remplacer ! Il me suis comme un toutou c'est un cauchemar »

André fronça les sourcils. Son regard se durcit.

« Ah voilà donc la véritable raison ! En fait , tu veux te débarrasser de ton père et donc on rappelle ce bon vieux André à la rescousse ! C'est charmant vraiment…. Tu n'agis que par intérêt en ce moment. Franchement, je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« Comment ? Non mais »

« Puisque c'est comme ça ! Je reste ! en plus je suis bien mieux payer ici et La reine est adorable »

Il tourna les talons et laissa Oscar sur ses mots.

« André ! non ! »

La mère d'Oscar s'approcha.

« Ai-je bien entendu Oscar, ton père t'accompagne maintenant ? »

« Oui » dit t'elle encore perturbée d'avoir perdu le retour d'André à cause d'une simple petite phrase.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton père déteste l'inactivité, te suivre et t'observer va le lasser plus vite qu'il ne pense »

Madame de Jarjayes connaissait bien son époux. En effet, à Versailles, déjà, le Général faisait les cents pas attendant sa fille. Il avait fini de lire la nouvelle Héloise.

« Ah mais je perd mon temps, c'est infernal » grogna t'il. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! En même temps, je ne peux pas laisser ma fille sans protection ! »

Il alluma sa pipe et prit une bouffée.

« Peut être vaut t'il mieux que je la rende à sa vie de femme. Je la marie et son mari la protègera…. Oui mais Adieu mon fils Oscar dans ce cas. Lui qui fait une brillante carrière. En même temps ; ai-je bien le choix ? Où alors il faudrait trouver un mari qui accepte que sa femme soit militaire et qui prend le temps de rester auprès d'elle à chaque minute. Oui c'est ça !! »

Il se frotta les mains

« Parfait … Quoi que où je vais trouver un tel homme qui accepterait de tenir ce genre de rôle ! Oh non c'est impossible » s'énerva le Général. « Il faudrait que j'y mette une fortune en dote… Bon, je pense que cela vaut la peine tout de même. Le seul soucis c'est de trouver l'homme. Ce Girodel semble attirer par ma fille… Oui mais bien arrogant et fier. Il la voudra dans son château… Tout est perdu. » soupira t'il dans les derniers mots.

Il s'assit.

« Je ne vois qu'André… Lui le ferait. Si il l'épouse, il aura une raison valable de quitter le service de la reine. Oui mais , un mariage noble …Roturier… Oh après tout, j'ai bien réussi a faire passer ma fille pour un garçon, la faire devenir militaire, donner ses entrées à André à Versailles alors qu'il n'est pas noble ! Ca ne sera pas plus compliqué.. Quand a ce que dira Oscar, ca n'est pas grave. Elle est mon enfant, elle doit obéir. Non le vrai soucis c'est André… Il ne me doit pas obéissance lui. Il ne travaille même plus pour la famille. Si il ne veut pas, il n'est pas obligé.. Et franchement comment pourrait t'il désirer ma fille ? Il la connait trop bien. Tous ses défauts… Son sale caractère. »

Le général fronça les sourcils.

« En vingt ans, il n'a pas eu un geste déplacé envers elle…C'est peine perdue. Elle ne lui fait aucun effet. Même avec une grosse dote… Il n'est pas assez fou.C'est l'homme le plus pondéré que je connaisse. Comment rendre Oscar attractif à ses yeux ? Elle qui n'a aucune once de féminité ? Allons ! reprends toi Raignier, ce n'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre ! tu vas trouver ! »

Oscar rentrait soucieuse. André demeurait avec la reine et elle devrait continuer à supporter son père.

En revenant, elle croisa monsieur de Fersen.

« Alors , Oscar, dites moi, votre rencontre avec la reine s'est bien passée »

« Mieux que je ne l'aurai cru à vrai dire ? »

« Racontez moi »

« Elle… Elle ne m'en veut pas… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Fersen, je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela … Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait par contre plus vous voir, que si je voulais devenir madame votre épouse. Elle n'y verrai aucun inconvénient. »

« Comment ? » fit Fersen choqué. La reine l'avait t'elle jetée aux oubliettes si facilement.

Oscar vit la mine déconfite du jeune suédois.

« De plus dit' elle, il semble qu'elle se soit entiché d'André » rajouta t'elle agacée à la vision de leur promenade dans les jardins

« Quoi ! André ! C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Non, je les moi-même vu. C'est à vous soulever le cœur… »

« La reine et André… » il serrait les poings de rage.

« J'ai bien tenté de récupérer André, mais rien n'y a fait. »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai tout d'abord proposé à sa majesté de ne plus m'intéressez à vous si elle le libérait de son service pour qu'il revienne au mien » dit la jeune femme encore amer.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » dit Fersen outré de se voir relégué tel une marchandise qu'on échange. « Mais enfin Oscar ! Cela m'étonne de vous. Je ne suis pas un objet ! »

Voilà que Fersen se mettait en colère contre elle.

« Je pensais que cela marcherait ! »

« Mais avez-vous pensé à moi dans cette histoire ? Ce que je ressens !! »

« Fersen » fit Oscar surprise.

« Vous n'êtes plus vous-même en ce moment ma chère… Si je suis si peu à vos yeux. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer… Vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour vous mais manifestement point ce que je croyais ».  
Il partit furibond en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles . Probablement du suédois. De plus , il était en train de perdre la reine. Tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu s'étourdir .

« Décidément, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui… » dit Oscar qui refusait d'admettre sa conduite.

Elle regagna son bureau où son père l'attendait.

« Ah Oscar ! j'ai prit une grande décision ! »

Elle s'attendait au pire.

« Dès demain, je vais faire de vous une femme accomplie !Vous allez apprendre à être une femme avec Monsieur de Joncquiert. Il va vous apprendre à marcher de façon féminine, a parler comme une femme, et le plus important séduire un homme… »

« Pardon ? » Fit Oscar choquée.

« Oui, il vous faut vous marier ! Avec un homme qui accepterait votre condition militaire et pour cela , je n'ai vu Qu'André. »

« Quoi ! »

« Oui, par contre, le petit n'est pas aveugle, on attire pas les abeilles avec du vinaigre et déjà qu'il connait tous vos moindres défauts ! Il va falloir transformer le canard que vous êtes en merveilleux cygne… Il va vous falloir le séduire… C'est le seul moyen. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à vos cotés et je ne veux pas vous voir une épouse au foyer ! »

« Vous allez demander à André de m'épouser ! mais il n'est pas noble »

« Le rang a mon niveau, c'est du détail , j'en fais mon affaire ! Non lui demander de but en plus, il n'est pas fou. Il va refuser. Vous vous êtes vu ? Encore quelqu'un qui ne vous connait pas bien, on vous met une robe et cela peut passer. Mais André….C'est peine perdu. Il va donc falloir vous transformer. Vous allez faire en sorte qu'il tombe a vos pieds. Qu'il ne soit pas en mesure D'objecter lorsque je lui proposerai. Après, une fois mariée, c'est trop tard ! »

« Vous avez perdu la raison ! »

« Au contraire ! »

« Je ne veux pas épouser André ! »

« Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis comme d'habitude. Où alors craignez vous qu'il vous rejette ? Après tout c'est votre meilleur ami. Vous vous entendez à merveilles ? Préférez vous monsieur de Girodel et passez votre vie à faire des broderies ? Je trouve que vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal. Vous a de l'affection pour lui non ?»

« Evidemment mais le plus simple serait de renoncer a tout plan de mariage en ce qui me concerne »

« Ma décision est prise. Demain je vous met au travail. »

Quelques instants plus tard. Oscar digérait avec peine l'information. Se marier avec André. Quel drôle d'idée. Etrangement, ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non c'était de devoir séduire André…Cela lui semblait mission impossible. En plus il était fâché contre elle.

Ces sentiments étaient confus. Elle aurait du être en colère, choquée, scandalisée que son père veuille la marier et tout ce qui la contrarier c'était la peur de ne pas réussir à le séduire. Elle repensait aux paroles celui ci. Qu'elle pouvait donner le change à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas bien mais qu'André s'était différent. Elle revoyait l'image de la Reine minaudant devant lui. Cette Reine qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'André était tombé sous son charme. Non pensait t'elle. André était à elle pas à Marie Antoinette.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

« Je me sens perdue…Pourquoi je m'inquiète de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Hier je voulais Fersen aujourd'hui… »

Le fait était qu'elle détestait avoir le sentiment d'avoir perdu André. Que lui avait t'il prit de séduire Fersen. De penser qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le laisser à la Reine rien que pour retrouver la compagnie de son ami.

Le lendemain, Monsieur de Joncquiert était sur le pied de guerre.

« Ah oui, y a du travail » dit t'il en regardant Oscar « Beaucoup de travail ».

Oscar le fusillait du regard.

« Je ne vous permet pas monsieur » Dit t'elle.

« 1ere leçon, accepter les critiques et ne pas répondre ! Vous êtes une femme bon sang ! un peu de délicatesse. Ici vous n'êtes plus colonel ! Allez donc passer une robe que je vois ce que cela donne ».

Oscar obéit. Quand elle revint, elle vit avec satisfaction que monsieur de Jonquièrt était émerveillé.

« Il y a la une très bonne base ! Vous êtes splendide »

« Voyez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous »

« Bien au contraire ma chère, monsieur votre père m'a expliquer la situation, cela pourrait fonctionner avec quelqu'un qui ne vous connait pas bien, mais déjà là avec un petit aperçut de votre caractère, le charme s'évanouit à vue d'œil. N'oubliez pas que vous allez devoir séduire un homme que vous laisser indifférent. La tenue l'étourdira quelques secondes c'est tout »

Oscar digérait difficilement les paroles de cet homme.

« Sachez monsieur, que je suis déjà parvenue à séduire, dans cette tenue ! C'est un homme de ma connaissance qui plus est ! » dit t'elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus comme ca.

« Oh ! Un ami ? »

« Oui »

« Vous le voyez fréquemment ? Racontez l'expérience peut être instructive. »

Sans mentionner de qui il s'agissait Oscar parlait de cette petite aventure. Cela lui faisait du bien, elle n'avait pu se confier à personne.

« N'en tirez pas grande gloire. Il est évident que vous ne vous connaissez pas assez. »

« Comment ? »

« Vous l'avez vu très peu de fois en tout est pour tout. Le tout espacé à chaque fois par de nombreuses années. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un jeu d'enfant. Il est plus facile de séduire lorsque vous êtes mystérieux pour l'autre… Et pour celui qui ne vous connait pas , vous êtes quelqu'un de bien étrange. Femme menant une vie d'homme. Vous conquérir doit être un fantasme pour certain. Mais des qu'ils auraient gouté a vos charmes. Le sort serait rompu . Encore plus avec votre caractère autoritaire et si peu de féminité au quotidien »

« Oui , du travail, beaucoup de travail » ajouta t'il.

Oscar croisa ses bras.

« Décroisez moi ses bras tout de suite ! » ordonna t'il « Quelles sont ses manières ! Il vous falloir tout revoir. Nous allons déjà voir , la part de féminité qui est en vous. Pour commencer »

« A vous entendre, cela va être vite fait ! »

« Vous avez une jolie poitrine. Je vais vous apprendre à vous en servir ! Vos cheveux aussi , il faut arranger ça ! ne vous coiffez vous donc jamais ? Pourtant, ils sont beaux et épais. Vos mains. Fine mais, vos ongles ! vous les coupez ! Il va vous falloir une manucure. Un peu de maquillage pour rehausser votre teint aussi. Et puis apprendre à marcher. Vous devez avoir un pas gracieux et léger. Le physique ce n'est malgré tout pas ce qui va prendre le plus de temps. »

Il tapota sur la tête d'Oscar.

« Non, c'est ce qu'il y a là dedans qui est le plus dur ! »

Elle lui prit la main pour arrêter.

« Voyez ce genre de reflexes. Il ne faut plus les avoir. Une femme capable de mettre à terre son époux n'est pas séduisant . L'homme veut auprès de lui une jolie et fragile demoiselle à protéger et non l'inverse. Sinon , il se sent castré ! »

« Plus vous me parlez , plus j'ai envie de rester comme je suis » dit Oscar qui ne voulait pas se transformer en précieuse ridicule.

« Allons, maintenant, il faut aussi que vous me parliez plus en détails de cet homme. »

« André ? »

« Oui, d'après ce que vous me direz, je vais essayer d'établir son portrait psychologique et d'élaborer la meilleure tactique pour vous. »

L'idée ne déplut pas à Oscar, au contraire tout comme elle avait parler de son escapade avec monsieur de Fersen. Racontez sa vie auprès d'André , faisait énormément plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de parler ainsi. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien . Monsieur de joncquiert écoutait attentivement. A un moment, il du l'interrompre car elle n'en finissait pas.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je vais bientôt devoir partir. »

« Oh »

« Je reviendrai demain. Par contre, il y aura , moins de travail que je ne pensais. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » dit t'elle étonnée.

« Lorsque vous parlez de lui, vous dégagez une féminité que je n'aurai pas soupçonné. Vous n'en avez sans doute pas conscience non plus. Vous resplendissez, vos expressions changent, vos gestes aussi. Vous irradiez d'Amour pour cet homme et cela fait ressortir en vous la femme. »

Oscar fut très surprise d'entendre ces mots.

Il quitta la pièce laissant Oscar pensive. « Lorsque vous parlez de lui, vous dégagez une féminité que je n'aurais pas soupçonné . Vous irradiez d'Amour pour cet homme » avait t'il dit.

« L'amour ? Ce serait cela l'amour ? » se demandait t'elle. Ces sentiments, elle les avait depuis toujours. Elle n'avait juste jamais songé que cela pouvait être de l'amour non fraternelle ces sentiments. Ils avaient toujours été là.

Grand-mère entra avec une tasse de chocolat.

« Dis moi ma petite Oscar, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je connais la réputation de monsieur de Joncquiért. Qu'est ce que cela cache ? »

« Père veut que je redevienne une femme… Enfin, non pas vraiment, il veut qu'une partie de moi redevienne femme pour me marier tout en restant militaire »

La vieille femme, failli en fait tomber la tasse .

« Te marier ! »

« Oui et donc je dois apprendre à séduire, à être plus féminine»

« Mais quand, comment ? Avec qui ? Le mariage est déjà prévu ?. Ma petite comment te sens tu ? Ca doit être terrible pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser Grand-mère. Il veut que j'épouse André »

Cette fois ci la vieille femme du s'asseoir.

« Comment ? »

Oscar lui expliqua le cheminement de son père.

« Ton père ne cessera jamais de m'étonner… Mais toi qu'en penses tu ? »

« Je devrais être hors de moi, mais c'est étrange, je ne le suis pas. Tout est un peu confus grand-mère… Tu crois que je suis capable de le séduire ? Qu'il voudra d'une peste comme moi ? »

« Oh Oscar… » dit grand-mère attendri. Grand-mère connaissait la réponse mais elle ne devait pas parler à la place de son petit fils.  
« Monsieur de jonquiert m'a dit une chose étrange… »

« Ah oui laquelle ? »

« Que lorsque je parlais d'André, je devenais plus féminine ? Tu as remarqué cela aussi ? »

« Eh bien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser. Quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux… Tu es en effet plus toi-même. Tu ne te caches pas derrière ton masque »

Oscar palit.

« Que quoi ? »

« Oui, vous vous connaissez depuis tout petit , alors dans l'intimité , tu fais moins attention. Bien sur, tu n'es pas comme tes sœurs qui on tendance a accentuer constamment leur statut de femme. Elle veulent et ne pensent qu'à plaire. Elles contrôlent leur apparences les gestes afin de magnifier leur nature délicate. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. En tout cas, je perçois une nette différence entre l'Oscar de parade et la vraie jeune femme. »

Grand-mère savait que son petit fils avait lui aussi bien remarqué la différence. C'était peut être une révélation pour Oscar. Mais pas pour lui. Oscar qu'elle le veuille ou non était une femme . Une femme qu'elle laissait apparaitre avec André. Une femme qui avait fait succomber son petit fils.

« Tu crois qu'André la remarqué ? » demanda t'elle soucieuse.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question »

C'était une catastrophe, si cela avait été le cas. Si elle était féminine en sa présence et que malgré tout cela, en vingt ans, il était resté si impassible. Mais comment André la percevait t'elle ? Un homme ou une femme ? Un frère ou une sœur ? Un ami, une amie ? En tout cas ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été galant avec elle comme Fersen l'avait été pendant leur après midi, ou lorsqu'elle observa André avec la reine. La reine son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Maintenant qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments. Elle s'était promis, de faire ouvrir les yeux à André et d'aplatir la Reine qui avait décidé de se mettre sur sa route.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Oscar se tenait face à son père. Ce dernier furieux venait de la gifler sans ménagement.

« Comment avez pu faire cela Oscar ? » hurlait t'il.

La jeune femme qui était encore vêtue de sa robe déchirée par la manche gauche se releva péniblement. Sous l'impact de la main de son père sa blessure à la lèvres inférieure se rouvrit. Elle se releva en s'essuyant le sang qui en coulait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son œil droit était tout gonflée sous l'ecchymose.

« Je vous avez demandé de le séduire ! Pas de vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! » criait monsieur de Jarjayes.

Grand-mère était derrière la porte en pleurs.

« Sans compter le terrible affront que vous avez fait subir à sa majesté ! Je n'attendrai pas son châtiment pour vous infliger le mien !! Hors de ma vue, le temps que je prenne une décision qui vous fera regretter toute votre vie ce comportement indigne d'un Jarjayes »

Oscar sortit de la pièce la tête baissée.

« Viens ma petite » lui dit tendrement Grand-mère.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule »

« Non, je ne crois pas, de plus je n'ai jamais vu le général dans un état pareil… Tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude… Et André qu'est t'il arrivé à André ? »

« Tout à déraper Grand-mère, je t'assure , je ne voulais pas ça … J'ai perdu mon contrôle et… »

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais »

Oscar se décida à raconter à sa nourrice, les derniers événements de la soirée. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait été conviée au bal que la reine donnait à petit comité au Trianon … Le général avait décidé que celle-ci irait en tant que sa fille et non son fils pour saisir l' opportunité de séduire André. De son coté la Reine avait également invité Fersen…

Monsieur de Joncquiert et ses assistantes , s'étaient surpassés. Toute l'après midi, ils avaient coiffé , maquillé et habillé Oscar.

Monsieur de Jarjayes était ébloui de voir sa fille ainsi. Elle était méconnaissable. Le vilain petit canard était devenu un merveilleux cigne. De plus personne ne pourrait la reconnaitre facilement. Peut être arriverait t'elle à tromper André lui-même ?

Pendant ces deux dernières semaines Oscar avait apprit comment se comporter avec toutes les attitudes d'une dame de la cour. Elle était loin d'être encore à l'aise et naturelle mais elle disposait au moins des bases.

Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée au bal qui venait à peine de débuter. Les hommes se retournèrent tous émerveillés, y comprit Fersen qui se trouvait déjà dans la salle.

Elle tournait la tête pour chercher André mais ne le vit nul part. Elle se demandait ce que le jeune homme allait lui dire lorsqu'il la verrait ainsi. C'est alors que les regards se détournèrent d'elle au moment où la reine fit son apparition au bras d'André. Ils étaient tous deux rayonnants. André portait une tenue chatoyante probablement offerte par sa majesté.

Oscar sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre devant l'entrée de son ami. Il était magnifique. La Reine fit signe que le bal pouvait commencer et l'orchestre se mit à jouer.

Elle fut très vite sollicitée par quelques courtisans et André la laissa quelques instants. Il remarqua tout de suite Oscar qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Elle était splendide, il du l'avouer mais beaucoup trop fardée à son gout. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait en robe mais il avait mieux apprécier sa première apparition. Cette Oscar ici, avait perdu toute personnalité. Elle était belle mais standardisée comme les autres. Une fois la surprise passée de la voir ainsi, il se posait des questions sur sa venue.

Marie Antoinette, lui avait confié que Fersen lui avait envoyé des lettres enflammées lui demandant son pardon. Elle avait toujours refusé de lui accorder une visite mais l'avait cependant invité. Il s'était inquiété pour son amie. Il avait songé qu'Oscar devait avoir le cœur brisé par l'abandon de celui-ci pour la Reine cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que son amie d'enfance aurait eu le culot de revenir ainsi vêtue dans le but de récupérer le beau suédois sous les yeux de sa Reine .

Bien sur, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Pire, elle risquait cette fois , de vraiment s'attirer les foudres royales. Il s'approcha d'elle dans le but de la raisonner quitte à être une nouvelle fois un peu rude avec elle.

Oscar le vit s'avancer vers elle et son cœur fit un triple salto dans sa poitrine. Elle était paralysée sur place. L'avait t'il reconnue ? Allait t'elle pouvoir appliquer correctement les techniques enseignées par Monsieur de Joncquiert ?

« Oscar ! En voila une surprise » dit t'il.

Il l'avait donc reconnue. Elle commença un petit sourire qu'elle couvera très vite en déployant délicatement son éventail. Elle tendit sa main pour un baise main avec le même mouvement de fluidité. Elle avait passé une après midi entière à maitriser ce combiné des mouvements.

André la fixait stupéfait. Lui demandait t'elle de lui faire un baise main ? Et qu'elle était cette lubie de se cacher de son éventail ? Pour toute réaction, il éclata de rire.

« Ah Oscar, ce n'est que moi, ne fait pas tant de manières, en plus ca ne te va pas du tout » dit t'il en riant.

Elle retira sa main, vexée avec une grande envie de lui jeter l'éventail à la figure à ce rustre mais elle ne répliqua pas. André observait son amie dont il ne comprenait pas trop les réactions ,elle aurait du lui lancer un regard glacé pour son attitude inconvenante au lieu de cela , elle baissa les yeux avec un petit air triste.

« André, tu es magnifique ce soir… la couleur de tes habits rehausse la splendeur de tes yeux »

Il écarquilla les yeux. A quoi jouait t'elle maintenant ?

« C'est gentil, merci. C'est un choix et un cadeau de La Reine » dit t'il.

Oscar n'était pas très heureuse d'apprendre que Marie Antoinette avait choisi la tenue d'André.

« Marie Antoinette à toujours eu un gout très sure » ménagea Oscar.

« Quant à toi, tu t'es coiffée cette fois ! » dit t'il

La jeune femme n'était pas sur d'apprécier le sens de la phrase .Cependant, elle resta calme.

« Oui, cela te plait t'il ? » dit t'elle en battant des cils avec un petit sourire timide.

« Oh, bah… Ca te change ca c'est sur… »

La patience d'Oscar était mise à rude épreuve.

« Oh, j'aime beaucoup cette musique » lança t'elle avec espièglerie espérant se faire inviter par le jeune homme. Monsieur de Joncquiert lui ayant apprit qu'il n'était pas à la femme d'inviter l'homme mais qu'elle se devait de suggérer la chose.

« Oui, elle est agréable » acquièça André.

« Oui, très… » insista t'elle.

Cependant l'invitation tant espérer n'arriva pas. De son coté Fersen avait décidé d'inviter la reine à danser. Cette dernière étant enfin disponible.

« Je suis désolée monsieur de Fersen, plus tard peut être » rétorqua froidement la Reine qui le laissa pour se diriger là où se trouvait André et Oscar.

Marie Antoinette ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à l'inconnue qui était à coté de son nouvel ami.

« André » dit t'elle d'un ton Qu'Oscar jugea beaucoup trop mielleux. « Que pensez vous de ce bal ? »

« Il est parfait, majesté »

De la même manière qu'Oscar l'avait fait , elle sourit en couvrant très rapidement celui-ci avec son éventail et lui tendit sa main qu'André s'empressa de baiser.

Ils ne virent pas le regard assassin qu'Oscar leur adressait .

« J'aime énormément cette musique. Elle est très agréable » dit la Reine avec un large sourire.

« Majesté, m'accorderez vous cette danse ? » demanda alors immédiatement André.

« Avec joie »

Ils partirent danser sous les yeux furibonds d'Oscar.

a suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar fustigeait du regard André et Marie-Antoinette. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Elle avait juste du mal faire les choses.

Elle décida donc de vérifier sa technique. Elle chercha du regard des hommes dont le physique l'attrayait. Il repéra un jeune homme et s'avança vers lui. Elle lui lança un regard feutré suivit d'un timide sourire. Il se tourna vers elle , souriant.

« Quelle agréable soirée » dit t'elle « De plus j'adore cette musique »

A peine eut t'elle finit la phrase que le jeune homme l'invita à danser. Elle refusa poliment, satisfaite de son effet pour se dirigeait vers un autre homme. Elle répéta le même manège plusieurs fois et chaque fois, ce fut un succès.

André, malgré qu'il dansait avec la Reine ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la femme qu'il'aimait plus que tout au monde . Il était atterré de la voir faire le tour de tous les plus beaux hommes du bal, en minaudant.

« André, je vous sens absent » dit sa cavalière.

« Excusez-moi majesté »

Oscar s'avança vers un autre homme. Cette fois ci par contre, elle accepta la danse .

« Vous êtes merveilleuse » dit le jeune home conquit.

« Merci »

« Vous avez vu, ce soir la reine est avec son nouveau favori… »

« Comment cela ? »

« Le beau suédois n'a plus ses faveurs. Elle lui préfère maintenant ce jeune homme avec qui elle danse. C'est étrange, on ne sait pas exactement qui il est mis à part que c'est un ami du colonel de Jarjayes. Certaines rumeurs, disent qu'il ne serait pas noble ! Mais je ne le pense pas… Comment un roturier pourrait avoir ses entrées à la cour et danser avec la reine. »

« En effet » dit Oscar

« En tout cas, je préfère que son amant soit français plutôt un sal étranger… »

« Son amant !! » dit Oscar outrée.

« Il paraitrait… qu'Ici à Trianon, ils sont inespérables… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Les sentiments d'Oscar étaient partagés entre colère , tristesse et inquiétude. Ces rumeurs , en espérant qu'il s'agissait bien de rumeurs pouvaient être dangereuses pour son ami.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle sache où était la vérité et le mensonge ? Cependant alors que la danse prit fin , que son cavalier prit congés d'elle. André et Marie-Antoinette ne se quittaient pas et enchainaient un second menuet.

Malgré tout, de son coté André continuait d'observer l'étrange comportement d'Oscar. Il vit que Fersen s'approchait d'elle. Il ne fut pas le seul à le voir. La reine le remarqua aussi.

« Quel goujat » pensait t'elle.

Le jeune suédois fit la révérence.

« Madame… »

« Monsieur de Fersen ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir.. » dit Oscar

« Comment ? Nous nous connaissons ? » demanda t'il

Oscar leva les yeux au ciel. Etait t'il possible qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu ? »

« C'est moi Oscar ! »

Fersen écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Ca alors, je ne vous avais pas reconnue, vous êtes splendide, encore plus merveilleuse que la dernière fois »

« Merci ».

« Il paraitrait qu'ils sont amants » dit Fersen d'une voix amer.

Oscar ne supportait pas ce mot « Amant ».

« Voyez vous , je n'y crois pas Fersen. André est quelqu'un avec un très grand code de l'honneur…Je suis sure qu'il n'en ai rien » dit t'elle.

« En tout cas, regardez les… Et voyez comment il est habillé »

« Suffit Fersen ! Vous aimez la reine, vous voulez la reconquérir, alors qu'attendez vous ! Je me charge d'André. »

« Dans ce cas… »

André mourrait d'envie que ce menuet se finisse. Après avoir courtisé les hommes les plus charmants de la réception, elle était de nouveau aux cotés de Fersen. De plus il voyait que la reine était très tendue. Elle n'avait pas reconnue Oscar, mais lorsque cela serait fait nul doute que la situation allait s'empirer.

Tant pis si il devait frapper fort mais cette fois, il fallait qu'il remette sérieusement en place les idées d'Oscar. Peut être n'avait t'il pas été assez direct et explicite dans leurs dernières explications ? Mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle risquait de s'attirer de dangereux ennuis.

Lorsque la danse prit fin. André prit congés quelques instants de la Reine. Fersen profita de cet instant pour approcher la reine. Il avait décidé de se battre pour récupérer Marie-Antoinette. Dans le même temps , André se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Oscar. Elle lui sourit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il arriva à son hauteur.

« J'ai à te parler.. » lui dit t'il sérieusement.

Oscar agita son éventail en minaudant ce qui ne fut pas du gout de celui-ci.

« Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter toutes ses minauderies, tu es ridicule » dit t'il sans ménagement.

Elle referma d'un coup sec son éventail.

« Comment ? » dit t'elle outrée. Il l'insultait de nouveau. Elle faisait des efforts terribles pour paraitre féminine et voila comment il la traitait.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toi. Tu te jettes sur tous les hommes que tu vois , tu poursuis Fersen.. On dirait une trainée »

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sans réfléchir à l'endroit où elle était elle lui décocha son plus beau coup de poing et l'envoya à terre. Toute l'assistance était médusée. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas elle se jeta sur lui telle une furie. Elle voulait le massacrer. Elle lui infligea un second coup de poing mais cette fois, André ne se laissa pas faire et lui porta un violent coup au visage. Ils étaient à terre. Dans leurs yeux le même degrés de haine. Il était à la mesure de leur amour qu'ils pensaient tous deux rejetés par l'autre.

Fersen se précipita pour tenter de séparer les deux jeunes gens. Ce combat n'avait rien d'un affrontement comme ils en avaient d'habitude. C'était un règlement de compte entre eux et tous les coups étaient permis pour blesser et faire mal. Ainsi Oscar eut l'opportunité de mordre jusqu'au sang la main gauche de son ami de toujours. En voulant la repousser celui-ci arracha la manche de sa robe.

Devant un tel comportement , seul Fersen essayait de réagir. Les autres restaient paralysés mi choqués mi fascinés par ce spectacle inédit. Fersen avait relevé Oscar qui était assise sur André alors qu'elle le mordait à pleine dents. En la relevant , comme celle-ci se débattait, il mit malencontreusement la main sur son sein. Elle ne fit pas attention trop occupée à se débattre et donner des coups de poings dans le vide. Mais André le vit et fonça furieux sur Fersen qui avait osé l'impensable. Il se releva rapidement . Il décocha un magistral coup de poing à Fersen qui fut à terre et libéra Oscar de son emprise. Celle-ci pensant que son ami avait manqué sa cible fonça tête baissée vers lui. André esquiva le coup mais elle lui attrapa les cheveux qu'elle lui tira sans ménagement. Fersen était inconscient et la Reine inquiète s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle aimait folle d'inquiétude.

« Je te déteste » hurlait Oscar. Elle griffa André au visage avec ses tout nouveau ongles manucurés. Même dans ce combat , André n'y retrouvait plus Oscar. Il était dépassé. Elle se battait comme une femme hystérique associant ses coups de poings d'homme mais aussi des attaques typiquement féminines.

« Fersen, Fersen répondez moi » Dit Marie –Antoinette. Celui ne répondait pas , puis elle vit du sang couler. Elle devint toute pâle.

« Oh mon Dieu Hans » lança t'elle. Les larmes aux yeux. Si jamais , il était arrivé quelques chose de grave à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle les ferait exécutés sans le moindre remord.

Elle s'approcha des deux furies pour tenter de les calmer. Elle-même furieuse mais tentant de garder son sang froid.

« Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter » cria t'elle.

André stoppa immédiatement, réalisant enfin, toute l'horreur de la situation et où ils étaient. Mais Oscar n'en avait pas fini. Elle tentait d'agripper André qui s'était relevé.

Oscar était toute décoiffée et c'est à ce moment que la Reine reconnut son colonel des gardes.

« Oscar » dit t'elle choquée « C'est vous ? »

Mais Oscar n'écoutait pas. Elle voulait toujours en découdre avec André. Sa haine a ce moment n'avait d'égal que son amour pour cet homme qui n'avait pas cesser de l'insulter , de la rabaisser et qui ne la voyait pas.

« Majesté » dit André confus.

« André , expliquez vous » c'est à ce moment qu'Oscar fonça sur André. Il put l'éviter mais pas la reine qui tomba sur ses fesses.

A ce moment enfin, plusieurs hommes immobilisèrent Oscar et André.

« Je te hais » hurlait toujours Oscar « André Grandier je te hais !! »

« Oscar calme toi » criait t'il

Alors qu'ils étaient emmenés séparément dans une autre pièce chacun. La reine fit quérir un médecin pour s'occuper de Fersen. Le bal fut annulé.

« Voila tu sais tout grand- mère… » dit Oscar misérable « J'ai complètement perdu la tête, ensuite père est venu me chercher et je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'André , ni même de nouvelles de Fersen… »

« Mon Dieu, qu'avez vous fait mes enfants ! » dit Grand-mère en larmes et totalement paniquée.

« Grand- mère, il faut que tu m'aides à échapper à la surveillance de mon père. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois parler à la reine. André est toujours la bas. J'ai peur pour lui…J'ai déjà perdu trop temps… Je t'en prie. Je me fiche de la réaction de mon père , il faut que j'y aille »

« Je vais t'aider ma petite »

Oscar était mortifiée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant André.  
« Mon Dieu , faites que sa vie ne soit pas en danger » pensait' elle morte de peur .

Grace à l'aide de Grand –mère, Oscar put s'échapper sans difficulté de la sa demeure. Elle galopa à brides abattues jusqu'à Trianon. Elle ne voulait pas penser au pire mais son cœur angoissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du château.

Celui-ci était gardé par Girodel et ses hommes.

« Colonel » fit t'il surpris.

« Girodel, je vous en prie, ouvrez moi, je dois voir la reine »

« Cela m'est impossible Oscar, j'ai des ordres »

« S'il vous plait… »

« Oscar, tout Versailles parle de… Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je dois voir la Reine, m'excusez de mon comportement… Girodel, je vous en supplie… »

Le jeune lieutenant hésitait. Mais si il laissait son colonel entrer, il aurait de gros ennuis.

« Oscar…Je »

« Girodel… » dit t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

Cela fut assez pour touché le cœur du comte qui la laissa entrer.

« Je n'oublierai pas ce geste, mon ami » lui dit t'elle.

A peine fut t'elle arrivée, qu'elle croisa sa mère.

« Oscar ! Mais que faites vous ici ? Mon dieu mon enfant, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Où est la Reine je dois lui parler »

« Oscar, Tu devrais attendre qu'elle te convoque »

« Je ne peux pas… As-tu eu des nouvelles d'André ? »

« La reine est en ce moment même avec lui… »

« Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard »

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux appartements de Marie Antoinette. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper mais rentra précipitamment en criant :

« Attendez Majesté »

André était agenouillé devant la Reine et le Roi.

« Oscar » cria André surpris.

« Colonel » fit Louis 16 outré . Marie Antoinette saisit le bras de son époux pour le calmer.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de son ami.

« Majestés . Tout est ma faute. Si il y a une seule personne ici à punir c'est moi. J'ai agit de manière inconsciente. Je suis la seule à blâmer »

« Il faut être deux pour se battre colonel » rétorqua Louis 16.

« Je vous en supplie…Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais épargné André. »

« Je suis désolée Oscar » commença la Reine « Mais vous serez cette fois, tous les deux punis. »dit Marie Antoinette.

« Vous avez humilié la Reine, la sentence sera exemplaire » déclara le Roi.

« Tout Versailles, ne parle plus que de cela ! » gronda Marie-Antoinette.

« Vous avez dépassé les bornes cette fois Colonel » renchérit le Roi.

« Je comprend » dit Oscar « Mais je réitère ma requête en faveur d'André. Infligez moi sa sentence, par pitié » supplia t'elle , trop consciente de savoir comment l'on punissait les roturiers. Au mieux le fouet , le fer et la prison, au pire la guillotine.

« Oscar non » dit André. « Majestés, c'est moi le seul responsable. Je me suis laissé aller. Epargnez le colonel, qui vous a toujours servi avec loyauté. Ma vie n'a pas de prix par rapport à la sienne. Je suis prêt à tout endurer » lança André qui ne voulait pas que son amie se sacrifie pour lui.

« Tu es fou André, je t'interdis ! Non majestés ! C'est à moi son seigneur et maitre de prendre tout châtiment qui lui est du à mon compte »

« Non Oscar ! Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je vous en conjure Majesté c'est moi et moi seul qui doit être puni dans cette histoire »

« ASSEZ !» tonna le Roi. « Sa majesté et nous avons déjà prit la décision. Je laisse la Reine vous informer de votre châtiment »

« Colonel de Jarjayes » commença t'elle d'un ton autoritaire « Votre conduite fut indigne de vous, vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit oublié de moi et de la cour…Vous serez alors banni sur vos terres Normandes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Puisqu'il vous plait également de paraitre au bal dans votre vraie condition et de séduire les hommes. Je vous ordonne de vous conduire en tant que femme et d'en porter les habits jusqu'à votre réhabilitation. »

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'Oscar entendit son châtiment. Son père n'allait pas s'en remettre.  
« Mais ce n'est pas tout… » continua la Reine.

André fixait Oscar inquiet. La sentence était terrible pour son amie. Il le savait.

« De plus, Puisque vous ne semblez pas vous entendre avec monsieur André Grandier ici présent. Nous avons décidé de vous interdire de vous revoir. Cela évitera ainsi tout nouvel incident » déclara la Reine.

L'annonce frappa les deux jeunes gens aussi violemment que la foudre. Ils ne se reverraient plus.

Oscar et André fixèrent leurs majestés choqués . Puis ils se regardèrent avec effroi.

Oscar voulu reprendre la parole risquant de froisser une nouvelle fois le couple royale mais Louis 16 ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Vous épouserez également Monsieur de Fersen » déclara t'il soudain « J'ai entendu dire que tout vos efforts étaient pour lui vous serez donc satisfaite »

Cette fois Marie-Antoinette n'était pas au courant de cet arrangement. Son royal époux s'était saisi de l'opportunité. Elle ne pouvait hélas point intervenir sans dévoiler sa trahison. Le cœur d'André sombra aussi certainement que celui de la Reine. Ainsi donc tout était fini pour lui. Oscar ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière sanction.

« Majesté, il y a erreur. On vous aura mal informé » lança t'elle. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Monsieur de Fersen »

« Plait t'il ? » dit le roi .

« Si je suis venue à ce bal hier, vêtue de ma condition féminine, ce n'est guère pour le comte de Fersen. C'est André ici présent que je voulais séduire »

« Comment ? » firent t'ils tous trois en chœur.

André était de loin le plus choqué. Si la Reine avait eu quelques doutes. Le jeune homme , lui par contré ne s'en était point douté. Il fixait Oscar comme si celle-ci venait d'une autre planète .

« Je me suis emportée parce qu'il était complètement indifférent à mes charmes malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fourni auprès de monsieur de Joncquiert »

« Vous avez demandé de l'aide à monsieur de Joncquiet pour charmer votre serviteur ? » dit Louis 16 mi surpris mi outrée.

«Oui. Si je suis amoureuse d'un homme majesté, c'est d'André Grandier ! Je vous en prie de me séparez pas de l'homme que j'aime »

André était resté muet. Il se demandait si c'était vrai où si cela était seulement pour empêcher leur séparation et un mariage qui briserait le cœur à la Reine. Le roi se posait les mêmes questions alors qu'il observait les réactions de son épouse.

« Bien si vous l'aimez tant, alors je vous ordonne de l'épouser » déclara le roi

Le visage d'Oscar s'illumina. André lui restait figé de stupeur. Le roi constatant l'effet de l'annonce sur le jeune homme continua

« Quant à vous, monsieur Grandier, je vous ordonne de prendre Oscar de Jarjayes pour épouse que cela vous plaise ou non. Ce sera la votre châtiment car à voir votre tête, il me semble que cela vous servira de leçon »

André n'en revenait pas. Le roi avait ordonné son mariage avec Oscar. Un rêve, il vivait un rêve. Malheureusement son bonheur de transparaissait pas sur son visage. Oscar était très décue. Il semblait catastrophé.

« Vous pouvez disposer » leur ordonna le roi.

André était tout à ses pensées. Comment son amie d'enfance avait t'elle prit la chose ? Il ne la toucherait pas si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais une chose était certaine, ils seraient unis par les liens du mariage et même si ce devait être un mariage blanc. Il resterait auprès d'elle.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence.

« André… Je … Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Oscar inquiéte

« T'en vouloir Oscar. Non ? Mais toi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que tu as dit… »

« Tout était vrai André ! C'était pour toi que j'étais venue ! Une idée de père, il voulait que je t'épouse… »

« Comment ? »

« Oui, c'est une longue histoire »

« Tu devrais cesser de faire à chaque fois tout ce que ton père désir… » dit t'il désappointé. Ainsi tout ceci était dû encore à une folle idée de monsieur de Jarjayes.

« Je le voulais aussi. André, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que je te laisse complètement indifférente, mais je t'aime… Et devenir ton épouse …. Je le veux mais je ne te forcerais à rien… Ne t'inquiètes pas » dit t'elle tristement et résigné.

Avait t'il bien entendu ? Elle lui avait déclaré son amour ? Mais que diable s'était t'il passé depuis ce soir où il la vit descendre les marches pour rejoindre Fersen au bal pour en arriver à ce qu'il entende dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Qu'elle voulait l'épouser.

« Oscar non, en fait, j'ai du mal à comprendre tout cela. C'était plutôt moi qui pensait cela. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Fersen… Pas de moi… »

« Je l'ai cru aussi pour être honnête mais… je me suis trompée, je me leurrais » dit t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh Oscar ne pleure pas… »

« Je me sens si stupide… » cette fois si les larmes coulèrent.  
André essuya de sa main les larmes. Le cœur d'Oscar battait à tout rompre. Elle se risqua à poser sa main sur la sienne. André lui sourit tendrement.

« Si tu savais Oscar… Moi aussi je t'aime. Moi aussi je pensais que je t'étais totalement indifférent… »

Oscar écarquilla les yeux de surprise. André l'aimait…

Il la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. » elle l'entoura de ses bras à ses mots et le regarda avec amour. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un effleurement timide au début puis d'une pression plus passionné. Un toussotement les interrompu.

« Oscar ? Mais que se passe t'il ? » questionna Madame de Jarjayes surprise.

« Mère… André et moi allons nous marier » dit t'elle radieuse.

FIN


End file.
